No te molestes en explicar
by AnoNimo96
Summary: Tras la nueva evolución de la especie humana gracias a las "futanari", la actual generación amorosa suele tener cambios radicales. Sakurauchi Riko lo vive a piel de punta con su pareja Watanabe You. ¿Qué sucederá con ellas? ¿sucederá con alguien más? . Advertencias! Futanari, escenas sexuales, YouRiko, KananMari, ChikaRuby...
1. Chapter 1

_Se que no debería estar escribiendo algo que no sea Warui Yume o más importante Black passion :v pero estoy en un bloque creativo, e hice esto con la esperanza de salir de ello. En verdad una enorme disculpa pero uff son tantas cosas…_

 _Aclaremos cosas de este One-shot, no quise profundizar en como se conocieron los personajes porque digamos que va a ser igual que en el anime ¿okay? De ahí posiblemente haga una continuación, pero recuerden que es únicamente para salir de mi bloqueo. Y más importante, esto es FUTANARI con parejas como: YouRiko, ChikaWooby, KananMari y quiero agregar un DiaMaru. Cacptas?_

 _Sin mas gracias por leer uwu_

La humanidad ha dado una nueva evolución, nadie sabe como es que de un simple laboratorio esto se haya logrado escapar, pero con el tiempo esto pasó de ser considerado un virus a una nueva forma de vida. La gente que lo padecía iba en aumento y sin "cura" aparente. Las primeras personas nunca lo percibieron, era como una enfermedad silenciosa; comúnmente en sus inicios se daba a gente joven y de género femenino. Cuando éstas se reproducían y daban finalmente a luz era donde se encontraba, algo difícil de explicar al principio viéndolo como una anomalía física. Resultaba ser que el virus afectaba a medida la genética de la chica que lo padecía, así cuando se combinaba con otro ADN para formar a un nuevo individuo esté salía con ambos aparatos reproductivos, de manera extraña se volvía hermafrodita con ambos sexos funcionales desde su nacimiento. Esto alertaba con fuerza a los nuevos padres, sin saber que nacían como la nueva generación, y aunque al principio las revelaciones de los pueblos ofendidos por esto era la noticia de cada periódico como primera plana, poco a poco se fue difuminando al lograr que dicho "virus" se expandirá de forma mundial y a grandes rasgos. La humanidad se daba por perdida, sin saber qué al contrario la taza de natalidad varios años después tuvo un aumento descomunal.

Al principio era tratado como un tema tabú, la discriminación a gran escala era imparable para las mujeres que salían con dicha anomalía. A medida de los años, al menos 4 de cada 10 mujeres padecía de esto, ya no era extraño ni "maldecido" el saber que tu hija nacía con un pene y una vagina; tanto así que incluso el mismo virus evolucionó por segunda vez, haciendo que algunas de la niñas únicamente nacieran con el sexo masculino aún siendo ellas unas féminas.

El funcionamiento de los aparatos reproductores de los nuevos individuos era intacta a la original; para las personas con ambos sexos el pene decreta semen funcional con espermatozoides, pero a su vez si la persona tenía relaciones con alguien que eyaculara en ella podía quedar embarazada debido a su segundo sexo, las crías de éstas nacían siempre sanas y salvas, y dependiendo la suerte de tener una fémina podía nacer como una mujer normal con vagina, o Futanari, término que se le dio a portadoras del nuevo gen. En caso de que únicamente saliera con el sexo masculino, el semen únicamente se vuelve funcional meses después de cumplir la mayoría de edad.

Como último punto registrado, el tamaño del miembro viril varía al igual que el de los hombres, lo que si se sabe es que el de la persona con ambos sexos suele ser más pequeño al de quien tiene el sexo masculino únicamente. Teniendo una escala de tamaño máximo de 17 centímetros en Futanaris A (ambos sexos) y 23 centímetros en Futanaris B (sólo sexo masculino) aproximadamente.

.

El sonido del mar siempre azul junto a su fragancia debajo a los fuertes rayos del sol saludaban esta mañana. Mi mente poco a poco se despejaba, seguía aún algo adormilada.

-Riko-chan, rápido levántate o llegaras tarde a tu primer día. – Escuche la voz de mi madre detrás de mí puerta. Tarde en analizar la situación y sus palabras… ¡Ah! ¿Primer día llegando tarde? No, no, no, no puedo hacer eso.

Di un salto de mi cama y como rayo corrí a cambiarme con mi nuevo uniforme… Un momento, esto… no es un nuevo uniforme, sigue siendo el de Uranohoshi, lo único nuevo aquí es el moño de color rojo… ¡Vaya que sigo dormida! Es mi primer día como estudiante de segundo grado. Ahaja~

Sin prestarle atención a mi pequeño desliz, me vestí y rápidamente cepillé mi larga cabellera rojiza, colocándome mis pasadores como de costumbre. Tome un desayuno rápido y me fui directo a la casa de a lado, donde vivía mi mejor amiga.

-Ara Riko-chan, Buen día. – saludó una de sus hermanas a la cual yo devolví el gesto. – Chika-chan no tarda, mientras puedes sentarte. De todas formas You-Chan también vendrá para irse juntas.

-Gracias, con permiso. – dije con modestia. Esto último de You-Chan me alegró levemente. A decir verdad ella era la primera persona que quería ver hoy.

You-Chan y Chika-chan han sido amigas desde siempre, yo sólo vine de imprevisto el año anterior. La verdad parece ser una historia que todos han de conocer, pero aquí el punto no es como nos conocimos, si no nuestros afectos. En verdad fue todo un lío, Chika se había enamorado de mí, pero yo no podía aceptar sus sentimientos porque los míos habían sido entregados a You, quien de igual forma era mutuo. Por suerte Chika comprendió, y con un fuerte pesar nos dejó juntas. En verdad es muy largo y cliché, seguramente lo han visto en muchos lados. El caso es que un tiempo después Chika conoció a alguien reconfortado nuestra amistad de nuevo, ya que debido a todo este rollo se había vuelto incómoda.

Ugh, pero esa maldita de You… únicamente me ha mantenido como un "ligue", aún cuando ambas sabemos sobre nuestros sentimientos ¡No ha querido formalizar nada! Se avergüenza en público, Aaah pero cuando estamos solas… Hasta quiere más. En verdad me saca de mis casillas esa chica tonta, la odio, la odio, la odio…

-Oh ¡Riko-chan! ¡Ohayousoro! – Apareció con esa enorme sonrisa en casa de Chika-chan con una pose militar en sus manos.

Ah~ ¡Es una maldita! ¿Por qué causa que me sienta así?

-Hola You-Chan – la sonrisa más boba que he tenido en años salió a flote. Maldita sea yo.

-¡Ah! Ustedes dos por fin llegan. – Chika apareció con su usual energía.

-Lo dice quien tardó en salir. – me burle ligeramente.

-Es que debía darle de comer a Shiitake…

-Será mejor que nos vayamos. – dije con ahora una sonrisa forzada. Si hay algo que odie más que a You-Chan son los perros. Lo cual es irónico porque a veces ella parece ser un cachorrito según Mari.

-Jaja, a parte del miedo que tiene Riko-chan, llegaremos tarde si no lo hacemos. – Dijo You.

-Unh, más vale llegar antes que los de nuevo ingreso~ - dijo con mayor entusiasmo Chika mientras salíamos de su hogar topándonos de cara al bus que nos llevaría directo a la escuela.

Una vez subimos al bus nos sentamos Hasta atrás.

-Cierto, Ruby-chan entrará a Uranohoshi este año ¿no?

-¡Si! Ya quiero verla con el uniforme~

¿Recuerdan que les dije que ella había conocido a alguien más? Bueno, Kurosawa Ruby es de quien hablamos. La hermana menor de los grandes Kurosawas fue quien cayó a los encantos que yo no pude. Es una chica realmente tierna y dulce, bastante tímida al principio pero muy noble y risueña, de hecho es pelirroja como yo sólo que de un tono más claro, ¿será que Chika-chan tiene un fetiche con el pelo rojo?... C-como sea, ambas se encontraron por primera vez en la biblioteca, tratando de alcanzar la última revista del grupo… ¿u's? Bueno, un grupo de idols. De ahí en fuera No se Más.

Llegamos a nuestro destino, y en cuanto Chika divisó entre la gente a la menor se olvidó completamente de nosotras y fue corriendo a ella. Algo tierno a decir verdad.

-Nee Riko-chan. – Escuche a You hablándome, en cuanto volteé a verla ella me mostraba una sonrisa bastante galante y grande.

-¿Sucede algo? – pregunté con duda.

-Nada grave, sólo… que te ves muy bien hoy. – esas palabras y una sonrisa sincera fue lo que puso mi rostro Cómo mi cabello.

-G-Gracias, tú también…

-Oh es Watanabe-senpai

-Watanabe-san ¿Cuánto tiempo? – Muchas chicas comenzaban a acercársele dejándome a un lado y sin poder terminar de hablar.

You-Chan siempre ha sido popular, no sólo por su personalidad, sino que también por su codiciado cuerpo en una escuela de mujeres. Ella es la nueva capitana del club de natación, su popularidad en verdad era de esperarse. Pero si hay algo que me molesta es que ella sea tan llevadera con esa bola de hormonas, digo, una cosa es el buen trato, pero a ella le da igual si una de esas… cosas se sobre pasa con ella. La última vez una le dio una nalgada… y yo le di una cachetada~ favor por favor.

No quería parecer una aficionada más, y con molestia preferí irme.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, algo en verdad alarmante me tomo sin precaución.

-¿Riko-chan creció estas vacaciones? – alguien había tomado mi pecho con sus dos manos desde atrás. No pude reaccionar de ningún modo Hasta escuchar esa voz traviesa y aguda, y aquel acento inglés que sin duda la delataba.

-¡Mari-san! – me moví con un brusco jalón para soltarme de ella. – No haga eso por favor.

-Shiny~ ¡Oh! Por cierto, en cuanto veas a Chikacchi adviértele que una gran furia caerá ante ella. – dijo con gesto gracioso.

-¿Por?

-Diacchi no quiere ver a nadie con su hermanita tan pronto. - Porqué no me lo imaginé.

-Mari no la asustes. – Una cabellera azul cobalto se acercó a nosotras con un aura realmente tranquila.

-Kanan~ - Mari corrió a abrazar a Kanan. últimamente todos me están dejando de lado.

Solo reí y seguí mi camino al aula.

Estas tres personas de tercer año son amigas nuestras gracias a Chika, pues Kanan es amiga de la infancia suya, y gracias a ese lazo conocimos a las demás. Es más, acérquense, les contaré un secreto… Mari entró un año después del inicio de clases cuando ingresaron Kanan y Dia, en ese tiempo estas tenían una relación bastante fuerte y creo que hasta íntima, no fue hasta que en segundo grado Mari volvió de Estados Unidos y tras un verdadero problema Kanan dejo a Dia para estar con Mari… interesante ¿no? Pero gracias a Muchas otras cosas, en especial Chika, lograron volver a ser amigas al menos con Dia.

En cuanto entre al aula me encontré con You en su pupitre, no quería ser cruel pero instintivamente no le dirigí la mirada aún cuando me saludaba con su mano. No era mi culpa.

El tiempo pasó, Chika llegó junto al maestro y así comenzamos nuestras habituales clases…

.

¡Casi lo olvido! Les daré la información que cura~ recordemos que Futanari A Es quien tiene ambos sexos y el Futanari B es quien tiene sólo el sexo masculino.

Kanan Matsuura: Futanari B

Kurosawa Dia: Futanari A

O'hara Mari: Femenino.

Takami Chika: Futanari A

Watanabe You : Futanari B

Kurosawa Ruby: Femenino.

Sakurauchi Riko, o sea yo: Femenino.

Posdata: lo de You-Chan me di cuenta yo solita~ pero tranquilos, aún no pasa nada… Aún.

.

Olvide mencionar, el uniforme de Uranohoshi cambia para las Futanaris, técnicamente en ellas es como un simple uniforme masculino, ya saben, en lugar de moño corbata y así, sólo que no se ve tan tosco, o sea que esta hecho para mujeres y se amolda a su cuerpo. Para las Futanaris A se puede escoger si llevar ese o el normal femenino, comúnmente Dia-san lleva el diario y Chika-chan de vez en cuando.

Pasó un tiempo, dos chicas más se unieron a nuestra pequeña bolita de amigas.

Kunikida Hanamaru: Femenino

Tsushima Yoshiko: Futanari B

Esto gracias a Ruby-Chan, pues son amigas suyas. Son algo cómicas en realidad, aunque al principio esta… ¿Yohane? Nos asustaba un poco, pero es linda~

Todo ocurría como de costumbre. Nada nuevo… o al menos eso creía ese día.

-Riko-chan ¿Me acompañas hoy a mi clase del club? – me dijo You-Chan.

-¡Claro! ¿Qué debo llevar? Un cartel que diga "You-senpai Noticeame" – dije con sarcasmo burlándome de sus "fans".

-No seas así Riko-chan – me dijo con gracia. – no pasará eso… es que, quiero pedirte un favor… - ¿soy yo o se sonrojó?

-¿Qué es?

-Lo que pasa es que… mis padres no estarán en casa y… me siento sola estando ahí sin ellos – pasaba con nerviosismo su mano detrás de su nuca. – pensé que quizás podrías querer… quedar esta noche conmigo. – esto último lo dijo muy bajo, pero alcance a oírla. Me sonroje levemente por no decir que mucho, pero conteste:

-¿No debiste empezar con eso antes de pedirme que te acompañará al club? – reí – esta bien, sólo debo avisar en casa.

-¡Si! Yo tengo una muda de ropa extra que puedes usar. - me dijo. Pero en lo más oscuro de mí mente me dije a mi misma… "ni ropa necesitaré"… ¡Olvídenlo!

La hora de su entrenamiento llegó. Desde las gradas alcance a ver lo buena que era nadando, era muy rápida y por lo que sabía tenía a su favor el estilo de pecho. Pero aún sabiendo eso ella nadaba Mariposa, nadie nunca sabrá lo que pasa por esa mentecilla suya.

Como era costumbre sus fans estaban ahí, pero no la quice hacer de pedo, digo no quise problemas, así que sólo lo ignore. You-Chan acabó su entrenamiento y se cambió muy rápido a mi parecer. Dejamos atrás a esa bola de gente que se ha de imaginar Muchas cosas sobre You-Chan y yo. Amo que me odien~

En el camino platicamos de muchas cosas triviales, entre ellas quince preguntar el porqué me invitó a mi y no a Chika como acostumbraba, pero no quería arruinar nada, quizás lo haga después. Nada más a destacar en el transcurso. Llegamos y nos sentamos en la sala, You-Chan tiene una casa bastante grande y bonita; platicamos un rato más, como era temprano vimos una película. En verdad no hay nada que destacar aquí.

-Riko-chan, ¿tienes hambre? - preguntó.

-Hmm… un poco.

-¿Qué quieres cenar? – ante la pregunta iba a contestar algo entusiasmada, pero no me dejo terminar – Alto no me digas… ¿Sándwich?

-¿Cómo lo supiste? - dije emocionada con risa.

-Jaja, porque puedo leer tu mente. – hizo un par de ademanes que me hicieron reír.

Por la oposición acurrucada en la que estábamos entre risas, ella me levanto un poco el rostro y me robó un pequeño beso que profundice sin negar, moviéndome un poco para pasar mis brazos por sus hombros. Nos mantuvimos así un rato, nos separamos en busca de aire, pero Nuestros ojo seguían conectados. Nos volvimos a reír.

Nos paramos y nos preparamos unos deliciosos Sándwiches de huevo, al cual tratando de ponerle mucho al mío se le terminó callando haciendo un total desastre.

Cenamos y con eso la noche cayó. Tomé una ducha rápida, después You-Chan lo hizo tardándose lo suyo por algún motivo. En cuanto ambas estábamos listas nos acostamos en su cama, jugueteamos un rato, pero finalmente nuestras miradas se encontraron.

-Nee Riko-chan…

-¿Si?

-Te amo… - me robó otro beso, pero por tratar de decir algo tuve que cortarlo.

-¿Y porqué no lo formalizamos? Yo también te amo You-Chan.

-Aún no… me siento lista…

-¿Qué?

-N-no es por ti… soy yo…

-¿Estas bromeando cierto? – el ambiente se había roto.

-No, para nada, es sólo que…

-No te molestes en explicar. – me di la vuela dándole la espalda, no es mi culpa que ella me haga enojar tan rápido y más ahora.

-No, no, Riko-chan, no te enojes. – por su voz pude entender que estaba en su modo perrito regañado. Aun así me abrazó por la espalda. – personalmente no me siento lista, pero obviamente que quiero llamarte como mi novia. – enterró su cabeza en mi nuca, dándome ligeros escalofríos a la hora de que hablaba. – sólo quiero que al menos sea memorable.

-¿Qué quieres decir con memorable?

-Pedirte que seas mi novia, quiero que sea como algo divino. – ella había comenzado a depositar besos en mi nuca. – ¿puedes volverme a ver?

Con un puchero le hice caso. Me gire pero mi mirada No se encontraba con la suya. Tomó mi mentón y me beso tiernamente, y obvio que no pude negarme.

Con el paso de los segundos mi molestia se había esfumado, haciendo el beso más fogoso. Sus manos recorrían mi espalda mientras ligeramente me abrazaba, yo por mi parte enrede esos cabellos cenizos entre mis dedos, acercándola más a mi. Tras una mordida que dio a mi labio inferior, abrí mi boca para favor suyo, introduciendo su lengua encontrándose con la mía. Nuestras lenguas danzaban y You-Chan cada vez se apegaba más a mi al punto de estar casi encima mío, sus manos ahora se encontraban de bajo de mi blusa para dormir.

Todo pasaba tan rápido pero a la vez tan lento. Ella se encontraba ahora besando mi cuello, mis manos descendían por su espalda Hasta tomar el borde de su playera y alzarla para quitársela. El calor aumentaba rápidamente, cosas que nunca había sentido estaban pasando tan repentinamente. Ella de la misma forma me quito la blusa, pero a diferencia suya, yo no llevaba sostén sacándolo una pequeña risilla mientras que sus ojos se llenaban de lujuria y pasión.

-¿te lo esperabas? – me preguntó con voz ronca, excitándome.

-Quizás un poco… lo deseaba. – susurre lo último en su oreja, finalizando con una pequeña mordida.

Se quitó el sostén y descendió con sus besos de mi cuello a mi clavícula, yo sólo esperaba el momento en que llegara a mis pechos… y así fue, como si fuera una experta acarició uno con una mano, mientras que el otro lo comenzaba a llenar de besos que terminaban en lamidas en la punta. No sabía que fuese tan sensible ahí, pero me volvía loca. Los jadeos comenzaban a invadir la habitación junto con pequeños gemidos.

-Y-You-chan… Ah…

Por el acercamiento pude sentir como un bulto comenzaba a endurecerse chocando con mi pierna, por instinto levemente la moví para rozarlo, cosa que pareció gustarle tras un gruñido proveniente suyo.

-Riko-chan… - dijo deseosa – ¿puedo continuar?

-Por supuesto, You-Chan… - dije jadeante. Ella regreso a mis labios y con una mano me seguía estimulando uno de mis senos, mientras que la otra jugaba inquieta en mi pierna. No fue hasta que en un rato su mano estaba ya adentro de mi pantalón y bragas, estimulando mi zona íntima. Jugó primero en el monte de Venus, con mi bello púbico lo cual me avergonzaba pero no podía quejarme tras ser presa de su lengua.

Con un toque fino dio el primer roce en mi entrepierna, toco mi ya erecto clítoris jugando un poco, pero por la sequedad metió toda su mano Hasta tocar mi entrada y pasar parte del líquido que abundaba en ese momento por toda mi entrepierna. Así se estuvo estimulandome cada vez más, metiendo apenas el inicio de su dedo por mi vagina. Mis gemidos aumentaron de manera vergonzosa.

Pero no podía quedarme atrás. De igual forma metí mi brazo en su pantalón sin previo aviso, sorprendiéndola pero sin desistir. Ella sabe que yo sé que es Futanari así que no hubo molestias por ello. Por el tacto, su miembro parecía ser bastante grande, más suave de lo que me imagine, sentía como palpitaba al igual que comenzaba a decretar un poco de líquido.

Ambas gemíamos, se sentía genial, era tan excitante y apasionado.

-Ah… R… Riko-chan, yo… quiero entrar, quiero hacerlo…

-Bien, hagámoslo.

Ambas nos retiramos nuestras ultimas prendas. You estando completamente arriba y desnuda al igual que yo. Nos veíamos con desconfianza, pero no podíamos dar vuelta atrás en este momento.

-D-dime si hago algo que no te guste. – dijo decidida pero titubeante. Yo sólo asentí.

Y así fue que comenzamos. Ella tomó entre sus manos su miembro y lo dirigió a mi entrada. Levemente lo empujó adentrando la cabeza de este. Yo di un respingo por el tacto, pues un ligero dolor comenzaba a invadirme. You se recostó para colocar su frente con la mía, así podíamos vernos y saber justo lo que pensaba la otra. Dio otro empujón ahora más fuertemente, causándome un dolor soportable pero grande.

-¿Estas bien? – pregunto preocupada.

-S-si, sólo duele… pero continúa.

Faltaba poco, así que optó por meterlo todo de una vez. Fue doloroso, solté un gemido del mismo dolor, pero una vez pasó y la verdadera magia había empezado.

Ella había comenzado un ligero vaivén mientras enterraba su cabeza en mi cuello. El dolor ahora era una extraña sensación de placer. Quería más.

Lo bueno de esta posición es que mis manos podían tocar libremente el abdomen marcado que ella tenía, su cuerpo era una maravilla.

Jadeos y gemidos que pasaban siendo gritos era lo que ahora invadía la habitación, tras el tiempo las embestidas de You eran más fuertes y rápidas. Me estaba volviendo loca, me abrazaba a ella y con mis manos inevitablemente arañaba su espalda al compás de las oleadas de calor pasaban por mi cuerpo y arqueaba mi espalda, ella por su lado mordía mi cuello, y estoy segura a que dejó más de un chupetón por ahí.

You comenzó a moverse rápido, y su respiración ahora era igual de desnivel adaptación como la mía. Ahora no gemíamos, gritábamos el nombre de la otra. Algo extraño comenzaba a sentir.

-¡Ah! ¡Ahí! You-Chan… E-espera… a… algo viene… no… N-no aguanto más…

-Agh… Riko-chan.

Esa sensación era como si algo se acercará con presión a mi cuerpo, y entre más avanzaba más bien se sentía. Y supuse que ella también lo sentía. ¿Esto era acaso el clímax?

-¡Riko-chan! ¡Riko-chan! ¡M-me vengo! – dio una gran embestida, con esto logrando que esa presión dentro de mi se liberará igual haciéndome gritar el nombre de You al igual que ella lo hizo con el mio.

Tratamos de calmar nuestras respiraciones, esperamos un rato y nos volvimos a besar. Nos abrazamos y nos dejamos caer. Aún podía sentir aquel líquido espeso y cálido saliendo de mi.

Una vez nos tranquilizamos You-Chan me miró.

-Riko-chan

-¿Si?

-¿Quieres ser mi novia? - su mirada sincera pero seria… yo en verdad hice una buena elección.

-¡Si! You-Chan ¡claro que quiero! – la abrace con fuerza aún desnuda, ella me devolvió el abrazo. – pero ¿antes puedes responderme una cosa?

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿cuánto te mide? – dije volteando hacia abajo con curiosidad, que puedo decir, realmente soy curiosa tehe~

-R – Riko-chan… - se sonrojó. -… 19 centímetros – dijo bajo.

-¡Woh! ¡You-Chan eso es demasiado! – me sorprendió. - ¿Cómo es que lo ocultas en el traje de baño?

-Riko-chan ~ -hundió su cabeza en mi pecho de forma avergonzada, yo sólo pude reírme. Quedando así en esa posición caímos en los brazos de Morfeo.

.

Días después de lo sucedido podía aclamar a You-Chan como mi legítima novia con orgullo. Su club de fans me miraban con mala gana, en especial el día siguiente a todo aquello vivido, gracias a los múltiples chupetones que se lograban ver.

Todo parecía miel sobre hojuelas y no sólo para mí, Chika podía disfrutar más de la compañía de Ruby gracias a que Dia se encontraba rara junto a Hanamaru y su hermana, lo cual hacia que se alejara. Kanan y Mari… hacian de lo suyo.

-Nee Riko-chan, ¿quieres ir por un helado esta tarde? – me decía abandonando el aula, pasando por los pasillos.

-por supuesto You-Chan.

Y así nos fuimos tomadas de la mano, pero justo detrás…

-K-Kanan… aquí no…

 **¿FIN?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Leer antes de leer:**_

 _Quiero aclarar que esta no era mi idea en absoluto :v Convertiré este "one-shot" en un maldito fic. Pero quiero dar énfasis a que no será como un fic normal con mucho drama y así. Únicamente lo hago por si se me ocurre algo y quiero plasmar, digo por si en algún momento no se encuentra coherencia en la línea de tiempo, en especial este que lo hago para aclarar unas cuantas cosa más que no se dejaron muy en claro en el episodio anterior. Y ya que tengo tiempo lo escribí, pero creo que ahora entiendo que mi bloqueo viene siendo porque ya no tengo ni idea de cómo seguir con los otros fics :,v pero algo se me ocurrirá uwu_

 _Ahora recuerden bien: LAS FUTA A PUEDEN DEJAR EMBARAZADAS A LAS DEMÁS, LAS FUTAS B NO PORQUE SU SEMEN NO ES FUNCIONAL :D_

.

Hay personas que piensan que ser una Futa clase B es lo mejor, suelen decir que como el semen es funcional sólo después de los 18 años nada ocurre, puedes disfrutar de fiestas sin gorrito ni temor a salir con un niño. Y en parte tienen razón, gozamos de esa suerte, sin embargo yo…

Dos días habían pasado desde que Riko-chan se quedó conmigo aquella noche. Mi felicidad a partir de aquel día fue un cambio que todos notaban, mi energía podría incluso compararse a la de Chika-chan o incluso hasta podría superarlo, y eso ya es mucho a decir verdad. Simplemente no podía evitarlo, y claro que por mis padres tampoco pasó desapercibido; tenía en mi interior una obligación que me decía que debía decirles lo antes posible lo que había sucedido en su ausencia, y aunque me avergonzara creo que es lo más correcto.

-Papá, ¿puedo hablar contigo antes de irme? – dije con una gran sonrisa queriéndole demostrar que todo estaba bien.

-Por supuesto. – Él se levantó de su lugar y me siguió a mi cuarto.

Mi padre es la persona que más admiro en mi vida, en verdad no hay nadie que se compare a él, es simplemente el mejor. Al igual que es la única figura paterna que tengo, es quien siempre me ha orientado y apoyado según mi condición sexual, por ende es que prefiero contárselo a él, la confianza que le tengo es mucha, y más vale aprovechar antes de que regrese a lo más lejano del mar y no lo vuelva a ver hasta el siguen verano Luego podré contárselo a mamá.

-¿De qué quieres hablar? – acaricio mi cabeza levemente.

-Es un tema vergonzoso… ¿Recuerdas aquella chica de la que te he hablado? – Él asintió. – bueno finalmente hemos establecido una relación estable, pero la forma en la que lo hicimos… E-el punto aquí es que yo finalmente deje de… ser virgen. – No sabía cómo explicarlo, mi mente no formulaba con coherencia lo que quería relatar y mi rostro tomó un color rojo extremo que apuesto que llegó hasta mis orejas.

Mi padre me miro sorprendido, algo dentro de mi comenzaba a quebrarse por aquella expresión que no indicaba nada bueno, únicamente lograba hacerme sentir mal. Él lo notó, o eso supuse, pues giro su cabeza un par de veces y me mostro una radiante sonrisa; la confianza había vuelto.

-Y-ya veo… que bueno que decidas contármelo. ¿Hace cuanto pasó?

-Hace dos días… C-cuando no estaban. – reí nerviosa.

-Que astuta, con razón has estado tan feliz. Bueno, como sea… ¿usaste protección? – al decir lo último noté una creciente preocupación en él.

-B-bueno, fue algo imprevisto… y no le tomamos mucha importancia… - su cara comenzó a oscurecerse poniéndose en un tono azulado… algo andaba mal. - p-pero no hay problema ¿cierto? Soy Futa B, no hay riesgo de embarazo, ¿cierto? – Él mismo me ponía nerviosa.

-You-chan… ¡sabía que debía decirte esto antes de que sucediera! – hizo una posición de ¿dolor? Okay, esto ya era algo dramático para mi gusto. – Tú como Futanari eres algo… especial. Tu semilla – reí por ese nombre. – ha sido funcional todo este tiempo. – dijo con creciente preocupación.

…

…

…

¿¡Qué!?

-E-e-eso quiere decir… - mi reacción era justo como la de papá, comencé a sudar frio.

-Que hay riesgo de embarazo… - me dijo bajo.

-¿¡Por qué no me dijiste antes!?

-¿¡Yo que iba a saber que lo harías a los 16!?

-¡Esto es muy malo! ¡Malo! ¡Malo! – tome mi mochila y salí de mi habitación, debía correr rápido a una farmacia, no había tiempo.

Salí de casa dejando a mi padre anonadado. Pero creo que algo olvido… ¡Maldición! A media carrera tuve que volver a casa.

-¡Papá, préstame dinero!

-¿para qué?

-¿¡Para qué crees!?

-Ya, ya, tranquila. – dijo y me dio un par de billetes.

Volví a mi carrera rumbo a la farmacia, por suerte había una cerca de la parada del bus. Mi cabeza comenzó a doler, ¿por qué de todas las personas debía pasarme a mí?

-Señorita, una pastilla del día siguiente por favor. – con una mi respiración agitada dije, la farmacéutica entendió mi apuro, así que no tardó. Lo pagué y con el cambio aproveche para comprar unos cuantos condones más… por si las dudas.

.

Ah~ que bien se siente el clima hoy. Ya deseo ver a You-chan.

Llegue a la escuela como de costumbre, no tenía nada en especial que hacer, así que me fui directamente a mi aula. Con una verdadera paz interna me senté e inhale hondo, ¿qué podría afectarme hoy?

-¡RIKO-CHAN! – escuche el grito de alguien en la puerta. Ahí pude divisar una agitada You-chan totalmente despeinada y sudada… que linda, corrió para verme~

-Ara, You-chan, buen día. –sonreí con calma, opte por levantarme y abrazarla, pero ella me tomó con fuerza de la mano.

-Acompáñame al baño. – su semblante era serio, será que acaso…

-You-chan que atrevida, en la escuela no~ - le susurre al oído, ella se sonrojo y soló me jalo llevándome a rastras hasta el baño. – B-bueno, que se le va a hacer…

Al llegar ella, se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie en el baño, cerró con seguro la puerta y me miro con un rostro que era casi un poema.

-Tenemos un problema.

-¿Qué sucede? – comenzó a preocuparme un poco…

-Mi… "semilla", como dice papá, ¡es fértil! - ¿qué?

-Tú… ¿eres una futa A? – fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente, esta calma que traigo encima no me deja ni preocuparme~

-¡No! E-es sólo un cambio genético. – dijo casi gritando de desesperación.

-Dices acaso que entonces… ¿podemos tener mini You-chans de cabellos rosados, gorditos, pero que después tendrán un abdomen tan marcado que los usaremos como lavabo para la ropa? – la idea no sonaba nada mal…

-T-técnicamente… ¡No! Riko-chan. – me tomo de los hombros. – puedes quedar embarazada, aún es muy pronto. – dijo, y claro que tenía razón.

-¿Y qué podemos hacer? Seguramente en este momento están nadando como tu esos pequeños, solo que con un rumbo distinto…

-Toma esto. –sacó una bolsa con una cajita de medicina, pero por la brusquedad en que lo hizo, saco todo el contenido de la bolsa, notando un par de bolsitas con un círculo en medio.

-Vaya estas preparada ¿eh? – me burle, ella se sonrojó hasta las orejas y levanto lo que se había salido mientras yo leía la cajita y la abría. – Bien, si no hay otro remedio… ¿Cómo se toma esto?

-Según la farmacéutica solo debes tomarte una y con eso estará todo listo.

-Peor aquí dice que después de dos días la efectividad se reduce a 56%

\- Más vale eso a nada…

Suspiré y tome la pastilla, agarré la botella que You-chan me ofrecía y bebí la pastilla. Esperemos tenga resultado.

-L-lamento esto… mi padre apenas me dijo, yo no sabía.

-Descuida, no fue tu culpa.

Después de este incidente nada volvió a ser como lo era… claro, no me embarace por fortuna, aunque quizás en un futuro… C-como sea. Nuestros tropiezos después de eso eran notorios, estábamos acostumbradas a la idea de que no era fértil, así que por ello sucedían cosas como…

-Ahh, Y… You-chan, e-espera…

-No puedo resistir Riko-chan – sus manos se aferraban a mi cadera con fuerza, mientras que sus besos descendían mi cuello y su miembro rozaba mi entrada…

-You…chan… You-chan… ¡You-chan! – la empujé lejos de mí con mis piernas, ella me miro molesta. – ¿Traes los condones?

-¿Q-qué? No… pero no hay proble…

-No You-chan, así no podemos… y lo sabes.

-…¡Agh! ¿Entonces? – parecía molesta pero no conmigo, yo no tenía la culpa.

-No podemos continuar, no esta vez…

-… En un rato vuelvo… - se levantó con pesar y se dirigió al baño, se encerró y no supe nada de ella hasta media hora después… parecía más tranquila ahora.

-¿Cómo te fue? – dije suponiendo lo que había pasado ahí.

-Ahh, no como lo espere, pero al menos me lo quite de encima. – se recostó junto a mi bajo las sabanas.

-En lugar de que fueras a la farmacia… - susurre con molestia y gracia a la vez, ella me abrazo por la espalda.

Y no fue la primera ni última vez que sucedió…

.

-K – Kanan… aquí no. - ¡Dios! Esta chica quiere matarme.

Era inevitable, en una de las aulas vacías me tenía acorralada a la pared, ella detrás de mí dándole yo la espalda, tomando entre sus manos mis pechos casi estrujándolos. Su lengua lamía mi nuca y un bulto duro chocaba con fuerza contra mi trasero.

-Mari… será rápido. – con voz ronca me dijo.

-M-más te vale… - ¿What? ¿Que esperaban? Que le dijera "no mijita te aguantas", tampoco es como si no quisiera… sólo no era el lugar indicado.

Ella bajó mis bragas alzando un poco mi falda, sus manos se aferraron a mi trasero, y comenzó a lubricarme con mis propios fluidos al frotar su miembro por mi entrada. Giró mi cabeza para poder besarme de manera fogosa, aprovechando así el meter su pene erecto en mí. Ahh Darling ~

Gemí auditivamente, por lo que ella metió un par de dedos a mi boca. Por la creciente excitación mi lengua actuó sola, lamiendo lascivamente sus dedos.

Sus embestidas comenzaban a ser fuentes mientras que poco a poco aumentaba la velocidad. Yo no me quedaba atrás, movía mis caderas a su ritmo para lograr una perfecta combinación rítmica entre ambas. El problema aquí es que Kanan es de buen aguante, y por más que quisiera hacerlo rápido, su Big Dick no se lo permitía ya que a veces dolía y no sólo para ella.

-Kanan… Ah….Ah… apúrate ¡Ah! – su velocidad sorprendentemente aumento desenfrenadamente. Yo me sentía muy bien, y sabía que poco faltaba ya. Para hacer que Kanan acabara más rápido comencé a apretar mi interior, como cuando tratas de aguantarte para no hacerte pipí pero de forma continua.

-Agh… ¡Mari! Te amo…

-¡Ah!

Terminó… ¡Terminó dentro!

Unos fuertes temblores en mis piernas se hicieron presentes gracias a mi propio orgasmo, pero…

-L-lo siento…

-¿¡Are you Crazy!? No tengo otra muda de ropa. Y ni creas que iré por la calle con tu… cosa saliendo de mí. – no estaba enfadada, apuesto a que apenas y tenia un puchero debido a la pequeña risilla de Kanan.

-Ya, ya, yo traigo una.

-¿Why?

-Cuando luego quiero bucear de imprevisto me viene bien. – sacó su nueva ropa interior mientras con un poco de papel de baño me limpiaba.

-Aja, eso o eres una pervertida – dije de forma burlesca colocando me ahora la nueva prenda.

-Bueno, ya vimos que si funciona. – me guiñó un ojo.

-Uff...

Ah esta chica. Matsuura Kanan es mi novia desde hace un tiempo ya. Nuestra relación como pueden ver es MUY íntima, pero hermosa~. Kanan es una Futanari B así que no tengo de que preocuparme~

Escuche por ahí que la chismosa de Riko-chan les contó la historia de Kanan y Dia. Well… Si bien es cierto que Kanan y Diacchi estuvieron juntas hasta que yo llegue, no todo fue como suena. Kanan pasó buenos momentos con ella, pero me dijo que ya tenía bastantes desacuerdos en lo último que tuvieron de relación. ¡No fue mi culpa! Además Diacchi ha tenido un reciente flechazo con alguien más, así que ¿what is the problem?

-Oye Mari. – escuche que me llamaba. - ¿Quieres ir por un parfait?

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Una copia barata del NozoEri?

-¿Nozo…qué? – me miro confundida. Había pensado en voz alta~

-Nothing~

.

Son justo las 3:45 de la tarde, la biblioteca esta por abrir en un aproximado de 2.35 minutos. El clima es cálido, así que usara el ventilador a nivel 5, pronostico… mucho aire. Su clase acabará justo en 3… 2… 1 ¡Listo! La campana finalmente tocó, yo también puedo salir. Con sigilo me fui al consejo escolar, no sin antes pasar a la biblioteca y esconderme en uno de los pupitres que se hallaban. Puedo asegurar a que ella estará aquí en un tiempo de…

-¡Zuramaru! Apúrate, quiero tomar el nuevo libro de magia negra. – La peli azul corrió tan rápido que fue hasta imposible de divisar.

-Yoshiko-chan, espera un momento, ¡no corras! – y ahí se encontraba ella, ahh~

Pude divisar el fuerte suspiro que salió de ella, sin prestarle más atención a otra cosa, acomodó sus pertenencias en el escritorio de la biblioteca y se sentó prendiendo el ventilador, justo como lo esperaba.

-Hanamaru-chan~ - vi a mi pequeña hermanita entrar justo al lado de Hanamaru. Platicaron un rato.

¿Qué por qué hago esto? ¿Tú por qué lo harías eh? Es una larga historia que podemos resumir en una sola palabra: Ruby. Si no hubiera sido por ella yo no estaría como lo estoy ahora, todo por su afán de "presentarme más a fondo a su mejor amiga". Ahora no puedo salir de mi aprieto, no puedo apartar mis ojos de esa cabellera castaña que podría asimilarse con el oro más brillante, esos ojos miel tan profundos y bondadosos, ese cuerpo de ensueño…

-Ajahajaha…~

-¿Dia? – escuche mi nombre y mi cuerpo rápido se puso tenso. ALERTA, ABORDEN LA MISION ¡ABORDEN LA MISION! Gire mi cabeza de forma pausada, un tic en mi ceja se asomaba, y trate de poner mi mejor sonrisa. – Ugh… da miedo así…

-Y-Yoshiko-san… ¿cómo te va?~

-Pues bien, ya sabe, disfrutando la comodidad de no estar bajo un pupitre esperando a que Hanamaru abra sus piernas para ver…

-¡No digas nada! – como pude salte sin ser vista por la demás gente y tape con mis manos la boca de mi kouhai.

-Agh, de acuerdo, ¡de acuerdo! – se soltó de mi agarre. – Santo cielo.

-L-lo siento.

-Como sea. No busco meterme en sus asuntos. Sólo déjeme decirle que se veía muy obvia ahí. – me sonroje por lo estúpida que me vi. – si quiere acercarse a Hanamaru debería hacerlo.

-P-pero…

-¡Ah Yoshiko-chan! Encontraste el libro… ¿hm? ¡Dia-san! – Rayos, Hanamaru llegó justo en el momento menos indicado.

-Unh, lo encontré. Pero iré a buscar otro… nos vemos. – NO YOSHIKO-SAN… ¡NO SE VAYA!

-¿Qué hace aquí Dia-san? Es extraño verla por aquí. – dijo mientras acomodaba un par de libros desacomodados.

-V-vine a buscar un libro sobre… - tome el primer libro que encontré en frente mío. – Ángeles y demonios… - era de esperarse, estamos en la sección de mitologías.

-¿Hm? ¿Yoshiko-chan le dijo?

-N-no, para nada… solo pienso que es… ¿interesante? – ella me miraba fijamente, mientras que yo solo podía desviar la mirada.

-Ya veo. –Sonrió. –Debo volver a mi lugar, nos vemos luego.

-¡Espera! – tome su brazo por su suéter. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? – ¿T-t-te g-gustaría ir a… a… algún lado conmigo a-algún día? - ¡AAAH!

-¿hm?... ¡Claro! ¿Por qué no? – su sonrisa cada vez se veía más radiante y pude divisar un brillo extraño en sus ojos.

-G-Genial… - me fui de ahí siendo un manojo de emociones y con la cara más roja que el pelo de Ruby.

No quiero enfatizar en cómo es que comencé a sentir esto por ella, sólo fue una atracción que fue creciendo y creciendo, hasta que sin darme cuenta me había enamorado de ella. Siempre digo que es culpa de Ruby por la ocasión en que decidió hacer una pijamada con ella y nos terminó dejando solas en la sala. Ahí supe cosas de ella que me sorprendieron y me atrajeron como un imán, solo que sin saberlo en ese momento. ¿Qué puedo decir? Son las hormonas…

.

-¿Y… qué paso con Dia? – pregunto Yoshiko.

-… T-tenemos una c-c-cita… - La pequeña dijo apenada y con un creciente sonrojo en su rostro. Esto era extraño para ella.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Note que muchos esperaban que Riko-chan quedará embarazada… la verdad eso sería mucho drama, así que por ahora prefiero dejarles esto. Tómenlo como un regalo uwu**_

.

-Estoy en casa. – escuche del otro lado de la casa. Tan simples palabras siempre logran alegrar mi corazón.

-Bienvenida. – deje por completo lo que hacía y me dirigí a la entrada de nuestra casa. Con una radiante sonrisa y miré a mi esposa, Ahh~ que bien se siente poder llamarla así. – La comida estará lista en un momento. Si quieres puedes tomar un baño mientras acabo. – dije acomodando mi mandil rosa con las palabras "zensoku zenshin…" impresas en él.

Es una bonita historia la de nuestros mandiles, después de todo You-chan tiene el suyo de color azul que termina diciendo "Yousoro". Como ambas cocinamos se nos hizo un detalle agradable, idea de You-chan. Aunque viéndolo de forma más realista, sólo aprovechamos la promoción de nuestros sillones, en la compra de estos y tres artículos de cocina te personalizaban tu mandil… pero sigue siendo bastante hermoso~

-Nee Riko-chan. – ella me abrazo por la espalda cuando trate de volver a la cocina. – Te amo… - kyaa~ amo cuando besa mi cuello desde la nuca. Giré mi cabeza para verla y dándole un beso le conteste:

-Yo también.

Ah~ nuestra vida de casadas es la mejor, llevamos menos de un año y todo ha sido magnifico, como en un cuento de hadas. Nuestra boda fue en un campo gigante con un lago al lado donde podíamos ver saltar a los peses mientras nos deseaban felicidad, de hecho Yoshiko trató de comerse algunos, ¿aún no les he dicho quién es Yoshiko verdad? Es nuestro tiburón, regalo de bodas de Mari y Kanan~, Y aunque se llama Yoshiko, solo reacciona al nombre de Yohane… es muy extraña. Sólo que en estos momentos vive con Mari-san, es que nosotras no tenemos aún un estanque para tenerla, pero trabajamos en ello. Actualmente You-chan se convirtió en líder de los barcos de marina, genial ¿no? Sus compañeros recientemente le regalaron un barco por su espléndido trabajo. ¿Qué más podemos pedir?

-Ah, Riko-chan. Parece que Maru está enojada. – Dijo You-chan al pasar por la casa y quedarse en frente de un pequeño terrario que tenemos.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – me acerqué.

-Escúchala…

-Zura… Zura… … Zura… ¡Zura!

Como You-chan se pasa todo el día en su trabajo yo comencé a sentir la casa algo vacía, y la verdad no pienso comprar un perro, así que optamos por comprar una pequeña ranita. Es muy extraña para su especie por su… "singular" sonido. Pero es agradable, cada cierto tiempo se la pasa diciendo Zura, a veces es desesperante pero es gracioso. Sólo que esta vez lo dice en un tono algo agresivo…

-Hmm… quizás si le damos algo de comer… - comente, vi que You-chan saco algo de su maleta, creo que era pan; agarró unas cuantas migajas y se acercó con ellas a Maru. - ¿piensa darle pan?

-Quizás lo que necesite es algo nuevo… - puso las migajas aun en su mano cerca de Maru, ésta se acercó con desconfianza, pero al oler la comida dio un fuerte lengüetazo, devorando todas las migajas.

-¿Crees que le haya gustado?... – silencio.

-N-no lo sé… - silencio…

-… ¡Mirai Zuraaaa! – escuchamos el grito de la rana.

-¡Woh! ¿Escuchaste Riko-chan? – me dijo emocionada.

-¡Dijo algo nuevo! – y desde ese día cada vez que You-chan pasaba cerca de la ranita esta la miraba y le gritaba "Zura" esperando a que le diera más pan, a lo cual ella no se negaba. No sabemos si es bueno darle pan a las ranas, pero le gusta así que no vemos problema~ Además esta Maru es bien comelona… pero bueno, que se le va a hacer~

-Ah… ¡la comida estuvo muy buena Riko-chan! – You-chan se estiraba en la cama y se revolcaba en ella, yo me reí mientras cepillaba mi cabello. Al terminar lo que estaba haciendo, me recosté junto a ella.

-Oye… - jugué con la punta de mi dedo en su pecho. – ¿tienes que madrugar mañana?

-No… - me dijo coqueta. – ¿qué planeas?

-Nada en especial… - Me acerqué a su oreja y la bese de forma lenta, mientras que You-chan ya había comenzado a acariciar mi espalda. Un fuerte respingo me invadió cuando sus manos se posaron en mi trasero y comenzaron a estrujarlo de manera gentil, pero trate de ocultarlo.

-No te asustes… - se río burlándose de mi reacción. Yo me sonroje fuertemente, aún después de todo me sigue despertando sensaciones nuevas, tal y como nuestra primera vez.

Y bueeeno… Supongo que ya saben lo que sucedió esa noche ¿no?~ pero unos cuantos días después…

-Buenos días You-chan. – me desperté topándome con la profunda mirada de mi esposa (ah aun me sigue gustando llamarle así) asechándome.

-Ohayousoro… - me dijo animada antes de basarnos. El beso fue tierno, lento, pero… ¿asqueroso? Creo que… necesito ir al baño.

La empuje y me fui directo al baño, ¡Emergencia! No llego… no llego… ¡Llegué!

-Aghaa…

.

Escuche a Riko-chan vomitar… ay, qué triste, tan malo es mi aliento :( o quizás ya no me quiere…

-¡You-chan, deja de pensar cosas que no son y ven a ayudarme!… - ugh, otra vez vomitó. Creo que leyó mi mente.

Sin pensarlo más corrí al baño y tome su cabello haciéndole una coleta rápida, con una mano acaricié su espalda y con otra su estómago tratando de calmarla. Se mantuvo un rato así hasta que finalmente paró y se relajó; nos dirigimos a la sala y ella se dejó caer en los sillones, yo junto de ella.

-¿Tengo que empezar a lavarme los dientes desde que despierto? – dije, parecía perro con la cola entre las patas.

-No You-chan… bueno, no sería mala idea. – Ay :( - pero no fue por eso. – Yei :)

-Entonces ¿por qué habrá sido? – Note que ella dio un respingo, como si muchas cosas se le hubieran metido en la cabeza…

-Q-quien sabe… t-tengo que ir a la farmacia.

-¿No deberías ir primero al doctor y después a la farmacia?

-No lo creo jaja… - su risas parecía nerviosa… que extrañó.

-Bueno, entonces te llevó. De todas formas creo que hay una rumbo a mi trabajo. – dije tomando mis llaves.

-¡Zura! – escuche a Maru.

-Ni creas que me he olvidado de ti, pero hoy te toca comida de rana normal. – miestras Riko se ponía sus zapatos aproveche para alimentar a Maru, quien se molestó al ver que no era pan lo que le había dado. – perdón, pero hoy en la noche te traeré más.

.

You-chan me dejó en la farmacia y se fue… ¡Rápido! Entre al lugar y pedí apresurada lo que necesitaba. Una vez lo tuve marqué el número de la única persona que podía ayudarme en ese momento…

-Chika-chan… tenemos un 3312…

-Riko-chan… ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué salió? – Me preguntó mi amiga justo en cuanto salí del baño. Sé que es precipitado recién tuve un síntoma… pero más vale prevenir que lamentar.

Mi cuerpo sudaba frío, aun no tenía la respuesta pues había volteado el artefacto, no quería ver aun.

-¡No sé, díganme ustedes! – cerrando mis ojos extendí mis brazos para que ellas vieran antes que yo.

-No Riko-chan es un delito que alguien lo vea antes que tú. –Chika cerró sus ojos también y rechazaba el artefacto.

-Chika-chan, ¡por favor!

-No puedo…

-Ya, a ver. – Ruby-chan se acercó y me quito la prueba. – Hmm veamos…

…

…

-¿Y…? – pregunte con mi corazón al cien.

-… ¡Felicidades! - ¿Qué?

-Oh déjame ver… ¡cierto! Habrá una You-chan miniatura~ Riko-chan déjame ser la tía ¿sí?, anda, por favor, POR FAVOOOR – ella me agitaba por los hombros. Yo aún estaba en Shock…

-E-Eso quiere decir que… - Ruby me había devuelto la prueba, yo la observe… era verdad.

-Estas embarazada Riko-chan. – dijo con entusiasmo Ruby.

-¡Zura! – hasta Maru parecía felicitarme.

Comencé a llorar de pura felicidad… ¡No gastaremos más en la lavadora!

.

Llegue a casa cansada, hoy fue un día bastante pesado… lo único que alegro mi día fue ver a un delfín haciendo cosas extrañas, casi sexuales, con un lobo marino… ah y Riko-chan.

-Estoy en casa. – dije sin muchos ánimos.

-¡Bienvenida! Corre, la comida está servida. – Wow, Riko chan comenzó a quitarme mi abrigo y a tenderlo mientras yo dejaba mis zapatos. Al llegar a la mesa, note una gran cantidad de hamburguesas con ensalada que contenían varios gajos de naranjas (mikan).

-Woah, ¡Riko-chan se ve delicioso!

-¿Tú crees? – ella no borraba esa enorme sonrisa de su rostro.

-¡Sí! Gracias, eres la mejor. – eso sonó como un niño con su mamá.

Comimos tranquilamente, Riko-chan pareció ser más amable de lo normal… creo que quiere que le de, y no sólo consejos.

-You-Chan tengo que decirte algo… - la vi nerviosa.

-¿Si? – le conteste coqueta, ya se lo que me va a decir: "You-Chan quiero que me hagas tuya hoy y siempre y que…"

-Estoy embarazada… - "me llenes tanto de amor que me dejes embarazada"… Alto ¿Qué? La mire confusa bajando de mi nube. – C-como escuchaste… por eso es que estos días he estado con malestares. – Ahora que lo pienso creo que hasta subió de peso…

-C-Cómo… ¿cuándo? - no se que me pasaba, pero me sentía extraña.

-No lo sé, quizás desde hace ya un tiempo, mi periodo no ha llegado, pero siempre he sido irregular… ¿no te alegra?...

…

En estos momentos, sólo una cosa puedes hacer.

-¡Pequeño Watanabe! ¿puedes escucharme? – corrí a donde Riko se encontraba sentada y abrace su vientre, pegue mi odio a su estómago. - … ¡Oh! Lo escucho…

-Y-You-chan… eso es imposible… - dijo avergonzada.

-Shh… hm… aja… hm. ¡Riko-chan!

-¿Q-Qué?

-Dice que dejes de comer tanto en estos días, porque te va a seguir dando lata con los mareos y vómitos, y que aún no es momento para que engordes… - volví a escuchar lo que decía… - y también dice que…¡Te amo Riko-chan! – deje de jugar con ella y la abrace por el cuello tan fuerte. La emoción había llegado por fin.

Era la mejor noticia que había escuchado en mi vida. Ella también me abrazó y comenzó a llorar de felicidad, yo sólo podía sonreír sin más.

.

El tiempo pasó de forma rápida. En un parpadeo ya tenía tres meses de embarazo. You-Chan todo el tiempo fue atenta, bastante comprensible por mis cambios de humor y antojos, la idea de finalmente formar una familia nos emocionaba con fervor. Cuando fuimos al doctor se nos reveló el sexo de nuestro hijo, y sí, es varón.

No quiero aburrirlos con mi historia de embarazada eufórica, fue como el de cualquier otra. Ya saben, tenía que hacer esas terapias para que el bebé nazca sano, cosas como saltar en paracaídas, pelear con cocodrilos, hacer saltos mortales en patineta, practiqué pesas, nadar Hasta Lo más profundo del océano, salvar a You-Chan de Yoshiko cuando trato de darle de comer, dormir boca abajo, practicar boxeo, ah y hacer yoga. Lo normal. De ahí en fuera en verdad no hubo mucha acción. Todas nuestras amigas nos apoyaron en todo momento, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si se vendría la cosa más hermosa del universo~

Y así fue. Nueve meses ya habían transcurrido y como por arte de magia teníamos finalmente a nuestro primer bebé. Era un niño de ojos azules como el cielo, tales como You-Chan, pero con el pelo de un tono rojizo brillante, como el de Ruby-Chan pero un poco más opaco. Pero ¡oh sorpresa! Sin predicción alguna salió otro bebé, ¡sí, otro! Ya decía yo que estaba bastante gordita para ser sólo uno, ya me había preocupado. Este era un varón de ojos ámbar como los míos, sólo que más claros, casi amarillos. Su pelo era totalmente rosa, supongo que de la combinación de gris con rojo de mi cabello y el de You-Chan.

Luego supe que las terapias que hice fueron las que se encargaron de hacer fuertes y sanos a mis bebés. Excepto la Yoga, esa es malísima para ellos.

Y Tres años después…

Otro bebé había llegado con el pelo igual de rosa, pero ahora con ojos azules claro.

-You-Chan, Kisumi y Kou tienen hambreee~. – le grite a You-Chan para que se hiciera cargo. Yo estaba amamantando a el recién llegado, así que no podía hacerlo.

-¡En seguida! ¿Quién quiere un Youkisoba? – dijo con su usual sonrisa radiante mi esposa, ahh~ amo llamarla así aún. Los niños al igual de emocionados gritaron justo para seguir a su segunda mamá… o papá.

Así fue como llamamos a nuestros hijos: la niña se llamaba Kou, la K de riKo y el OU de yOU… inteligente ¿no? De ahí estaba el pequeño Kisumi, que en verdad You fue quien le puso el nombre, creo que por un anime que había visto. Al bebé dejaremos que ustedes le pongan en nombre porque los amamos~ 3

Cuando deje de alimentar a (inserte nombre aquí ), lo deje en su cuna y baje a desayunar con la familia.

-Mamá Riko, esto esta delicioso~ prueba, prueba. – dijo el pequeño Kisumi mientras me daba su tenedor con la comida en él.

-Hmm es muy cierto, Seguro You-Chan me preparó uno a mi también

-¡Por supuesto! – hizo su típica pose militar con su mandil de Yousoro. – Aquí tienes. – vi el plato, y como era de esperarse, tenía bonitos detalles en condimentos que demostraban la frase "te amo"

Todos los días eran así de mágicos. De vez en cuando salíamos con problemillas menores, pero nunca pasaban a más. No podía pedir nada más.

Pero nada dura para siempre. Los niños fueron creciendo y poco a poco se volvieron independientes, Kou consiguió un novio apenas a los diez años, pero claro que la idea no le agrado a You-Chan, y adivinen… You-Chan mando a ese niño al estanque de Yoshiko y casi cometió una masacre, al final Yoshiko no hizo nada.

Algo que no mencioné es que cuando el estanque de Yoshiko fue construido se nos escapó Maru al agua, creíamos que no tendríamos más de esa ranita, pero algo extraño sucedió… Yoshiko se veía bastante afectiva con Maru, no se la comió, al contrario se veían muy lindas nadando juntas.

-Mamá Riko, ya me voy a la escuela. – me gritaba desde la puerta Kou con ya 16 años cumplidos.

-Que te vaya bien~

-Riko-chan, ¡ya acabamos de lavar la ropa! – dijo You-Chan.

-Agh, You… esta vez lavaste muy fuerte, me duele el estomago. – si se lo preguntaban si, mi mayor fantasía se había cumplido, tan solo imagíneselo.

-Perdona hijo. -se rasco la nuca.- bueno, creo que ya es hora de partir ¿no? debo ir a trabajar.

Ella se dirigió a la puerta junto a Kisumi y (inserta nombre aquí )

-¡Alto!, piensas irte sin mi beso de despedida… que cruel

-Perdón, perdón, claro que no se me olvidó.

No dimos un beso, y aprovechando que ya los niños habían salido, lo volvimos algo apasionado, rodando nuestras lenguas a un compás bastante rítmico.

Mi vida se había convertido en la mejor que alguien pudiera desear… pero

Todo comenzó a desvanecerse…

Todo…

Ya no había nada…

Todo se volvió oscuro y solo un susurro comencé a escuchar…

¿Acaso mori?...

A-alto ¡no! Mi vida con You-Chan, mis hijos ¡No!

…

-Riko-chan despierta, has estado moviéndote y diciendo Muchas cosas raras, ¿estas bien? – sentí claramente que alguien movía mi cuerpo de un lado a otro, mi vista poco a poco se fue aclarando. – Riko-chan… ¿Acaso tuviste una pesadilla? Ah… ¿P-por Qué lloras?

-… Fue el mejor sueño de mi vida y tú… tú lo ¡Arruinaste! – con una cara sombría y aún con mi cuerpo desnudo tome con mis manos el cuello de You-Chan.

-¿¡Eh!? ¡Riko-chan! P-perdón no sabía… ¡RIKO-CHAN!

-TE ODIO, VOY A MATARTE.

.

 _ **Por si no entendieron este sueño sucedió después de la primera vez de ambas :3**_

 _ **Bye, bye~**_


End file.
